


Reaching for the Unattainable Sun

by sieka



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: DiaMari, Drama & Romance, F/F, KanaMari...maybe, f/f - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7964596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sieka/pseuds/sieka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's like the sun, the more you try to get closer, the faster you burn away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DiaMari. Set after Episode 9: Mijuku Dreamer.
> 
> Disclaimer:
> 
> If you do not like DiaMari, please feel free to close the tab.
> 
> I have no proofreader so there’s bound to be errors here and there and I will apologize right here and now in advance for that. If it seems OC, I do apologize; I’m still trying to fully grasp how they are characterized.
> 
> Do hope you enjoy.

The chilling breeze of cool air scented with the saltiness of the sea caresses flustered warm cheeks, comforting the hardworking brunette as she finishes signing one of the many papers stacked right next to her. It’s summer and unfortunately, the heat today has become quite unbearable. The air-conditioning inside the student council room is also broken, thus the only salvation left to be done was to open all the windows and to tie up the curtains.

It was considerably a troublesome task to do; it certainly took a chunk of minutes off her time, which was in essence very precious. Her time shouldn’t be wasted on trivial things as finding relief in this frustrating heat but alas, it was hard to work in the blazing fury of summer’s temperature.

“When exactly will they fix the air-conditioning here…” She murmurs, eyebrows furrowing together. She wipes the droplets of sweat trickling down her chin, her lips pursing into a thin line.

She probably reeks of sweat right by now, coupled in with the scent of old paper and ink—a scent unfitting for an heiress from the Kurosawa family.

“It is a good thing that I am all by myself.” Dia sighs, probably for what may be the umpteenth time since she stayed in this room.

Putting her pen down beside unfinished paperwork, Dia stretches her limbs to relieve her muscles from the knots and the needle like pain that has constantly tortured her from about half an hour already. There were still a lot of work to be done, a lot of proposals and computation of budgets for clubs and miscellaneous to go through. Ever since the abrupt change of Uranohoshi’s chairperson, she has constantly been subjected to all sorts of paperwork.

It was to be expected when she is the student council president, but the amount that constantly swarms her each day never seems to lessen. Why would it? The news of their school possibly being combined to a school in Numazu was up in the air and while it might seem to be the most feasible option, it was not something that the Kurosawa heiress wanted to happen.

She did not see it as an option for their beloved school. The only option that she saw acceptable is to save it, bring more students and give it the glory it once had in the past.

If only it is easier done than said, the only option they have left is for a miracle to happen. There’s only so much that the current chairperson can do to hold it off before it occurs. Even if someone like the Ohara family’s heiress were to handle the school, it would still be hard to hold off their school’s situation, but given the generous amount of money the Ohara’s has contributed, the proposal could still be held off bay.

“A certain someone would probably scold me for thinking negatively, probably say _‘It’s unbecoming of you to give up!’_ if she was here right now.” Dia says. A small smile forms on her lips as she thinks of a certain energetic blonde, who often if not, would crash into the student council room without much of a warning or notice.

But as immediate as the smile formed, it also disappears, replaced by a sober look on the brunette’s face.

Her eyes take a quick glimpse at the smartphone next to a half-full bottle of green tea, her eyes glistens with varying emotions that could be numbered down to one simple word. A word she’d rather keep inside her heart, it is an emotion better left unexpressed for fear of becoming true and irrevocable.

Today Mari would not come; she is currently having a trip to Numazu with Kanan, to talk over and rekindle the friendship they thought were once lost by the stagnation and two years’ worth separation and misunderstanding.

She had been invited earlier to join both Kanan and Mari, but Dia politely declined the offer— _she had to_.

There was no room for her there. Three was a crowd and she would hate to get in between the two of them when they needed to spend that time together. And it wasn’t exactly hard to see the way Kanan and Mari look at each other with so much love; it was almost too suffocating to watch them in each other’s vicinity.

It was too hard to ignore and too much to be subjected to.

Love is a powerful emotion, but there’s only so much that love can make her do, so less she can take when she’s secretly hurting inside. It is hard to keep quiet, to stay behind the background and keep giving so much and more without asking for anything return.

Everything worked out well in the end, her two best friends made up and they are official back to being school idols. They also have juniors which they can rely on now and they are set in motion to compete for Love Live. Yet it isn’t enough to fill the hole in her heart, a certain portion of it that has always been left open, yearning to be filled up.

A heart that loves too much, however strong and unfaltering the person may be, could wither and die.

Closing her eyes, Dia leans back further to the comfort of her chair, a sigh yet again escaping her lips.

Jealousy is a word too strong to use, unfitting for an heiress of the Kurosawa family, but it is one word that overall describes the emotions caged in her heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's stubborn but so are you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> If you do not like DiaMari, please feel free to close the tab.
> 
> As usual, I have no proofreader so there’s bound to be errors here and there and I will apologize right here and now in advance for that. If it seems OC, I do apologize; I’m still trying to fully grasp how they are characterized.
> 
> Do hope you enjoy.

_Scritch, scratch._

_Scritch, scratch._

_Scritch, scratch._

The continuous sound of furious writing fills the silent student council room on a hot but tolerable afternoon. Classes have long since ended as well as club practices which more or less includes Aqours’ school idol practice for the day. The other members have already left for home half an hour ago, but a few chose to stay behind, mainly Dia and Mari, due to their responsibilities and roles as important figures to the school.

But instead of performing her roles as chairwoman, Mari chose to stay with Dia in the student council room, doing nothing but spinning her chair and talking to the busy student council president.

“Today’s practice sure was rigorous! It was more intense than the routine we usually do two years ago.” Mari sighs, stretching her aching and tired limbs. Her fellow third year and childhood friend, Matsuura Kanan, certainly worked them to the bones. The blonde could still feel the slight ache of her joints and muscles from the high intensity training that Kanan prepared for them in preparation of what likely was a really intense dance step for their new song.

Dia merely hums her response, still focused on her task, which did not seem to go well with Mari.

“Geez, don’t ignore me, Dia~ You always tell me that I don’t listen to people when they talk, but aren’t you the same?” Mari huffs and makes small noises of protest by rocking her seat back and forth, showing her displeasure at the brunette’s lack of actual response or acknowledgement to her presence.

The noises, while low, was increasingly becoming too much to handle for Dia to concentrate on reading, much to her apparent increasing chagrin.

Dia pauses from her task to glare at Mari in displeasure.

“I’m not ignoring you. I can perfectly hear you. I’m just working, as you should be.”

“But you were _so_ ignoring me! _Dia’s so mean!_ It’s been two years since we had a proper chat!”

“That I am aware of, but given the circumstances, I cannot simply give you a proper chat with all these work piling up on me.”

“ _Geez!_ You really should’ve gone with us to Numazu yesterday, it would’ve been the perfect chance! Why exactly didn’t you go?” Mari whines, pouting from her seat just a few meters away from her other companion, “I was looking forward to catching up with you and Kanan.”

“Mari-san, you are well aware that I cannot just let these papers sit untouched, right? There’s simply too much that I cannot let them stack up for the following day.” Dia sighs, gesturing at the new stack of papers next to her, staring blankly with one dainty eyebrow raised in mock irritation at the blonde before her.

“I know that, but what’s the rush? You still have until next week to submit that.” Mari puffs her cheeks, brows furrowing together. She looked cute, too cute that Dia would’ve considered approaching Mari just to pinch her cheeks like what she would often do to her baby sister whenever the young Kurosawa would sulk. Dia however, having been graced with a lot of self-control, kept the urge in and simply shook her head to show her slight disapproval over the blonde’s words.

“Must you really be saying that? You are Uranohoshi’s chairwoman.” The brunette raises a brow, staring at the blonde. To think that this very person happens to be Uranohoshi’s new chairwoman—a third year student, of the same age as her—it was just unbelievable and absurd, but it is real and true even if it does seem farfetched.

“I know, which is why I’m telling you as the chairwoman of this school that there’s no need to rush it! You’re going to burn yourself out if you don’t pace yourself properly.”

“This is why we do not see eye to eye,” Dia places her pen down in favour of raising a hand to massage her aching temple; “You do not seem to take anything seriously.”

“Oh but I do take things seriously.” Mari smiles, eyes glistening and shimmering in amusement which what could be interpreted as a knowing gaze.

“I just don’t want to rush in.”

The blonde push herself off her seat and slowly takes her time to approach Dia, fingers fleetingly treading over the top of the wooden desks.

“Good things come to those who wait, _dear Dia~_ ” Mari says faintly in a sing song type of voice.

A frown forms on Dia’s brows, she opens her mouth to retort back, but clamps it shut, biting back the words she wishes to express. She wanted to deny such a statement because really, what did waiting did to them—to the three of them who left everything to time after they left words hanging in the air and let their relationship stagnate, frozen in that moment two years ago?

But Dia knew that she could never use that as a rebuttal when she was also at fault for not opening the communication line, for agreeing with Kanan’s plan to drive Mari away, for letting Mari leave without knowing the full truth, and for trying to hide the real reason from the blonde.

“My way of doing things is different from yours and I will use my method as I please.” Dia sighs, picking up her pen to start back on her work, but a hand covers her own in a gentle grip, warm and soft, both familiar and unfamiliar to her memories.

“You ought to take a break. You might try to hide it from everyone else, but it shows clearly on your face how exhausted you are, I would know.” Mari gently whispers, a tiny sad smile on her face, rendering the student council president off guard for a few seconds. It was enough time for Mari to take away the pen from Dia’s hand.

A sound of protest escapes Dia’s lips soon as the pen started to slip away from her grasp.

The blonde’s smile easily morphs into the teasing Cheshire cat-like grin that she would often wear on her lips. Her eyes, having the oddest but prettiest color combination of green and yellow, boring straight into Dia’s shimmering emerald ones in amusement.

“I’m confiscating this, Miss Student Council President~”

 “Mari-san! Give my pen back! I cannot progress with these documents if you do not give it back to me!” Dia shouts, shooting off her seat. She follows Mari, but the blonde dodges her before she could touch even just a strand of hair on the blonde’s head.

“ _No no no~_ Because Dia’s such a stubborn child, I’m taking this with me.” Mari says, wagging the writing utensil teasingly in front of the brunette before putting it into her skirt’s pocket, completely robbing the brunette of her fountain pen.

“ _Mari-san!_ Give it back to me _now_!” Dia huffs, squaring her shoulders and scrunching her brows together in a tight frown, the obvious look of displeasure on her face is apparent as the heat of summer and no sooner than later, her displeasure would rise to anger the more this childish situation prolongs. She certainly did not need this, not now of all times when she has a lot of things to do.

“ _Dia’s so demanding~_ ”

Mari grins, undeterred by the tone of Dia’s voice or the displeased glare she’s shooting at her. It seems that she did not have any intention of giving Dia back her writing utensil at all, even if it meant incurring the brunette’s wrath.

“If you _really_ want it back, you should start resting now. If you’re well rested enough, I will give it back to you.”

“Or if you wish to try, you’d have to take it away from me by force.” Mari taps her right hip, patting her skirt pocket where she placed the brunette’s pen, a small sly smile forming on her lips.

“Don’t think I’ll go easy on you though.”

“You’re obviously being childish!” The Kurosawa heiress hisses, hands curled into tight fists on both of her sides.

“If I don’t resort to this then how will I make you rest? Kanan and I weren’t just loitering around Numazu without any reason if that’s what you think it was.” Mari sighs, dropping her Cheshire cat grin. Gone was the playful blonde and all that was left was a very worried and sad blonde.

“We invited you out to relax, but you didn’t come. You know it isn’t healthy to overwork yourself.”

“I have a responsibility as the student council president and these—” Dia gestures at the documents around them with a furious swipe of her hand, emerald boring straight into electric lime in obvious irritation, “—are all part of that responsibility. If I have to overwork myself to get these done then I shall do it.”

“And I have a responsibility not only as the chairwoman of Uranohoshi, but also as your friend, to make sure you don’t exhaust yourself.” Mari fires back unwaveringly, if Dia was stubborn, she was just as stubborn and the brunette couldn’t help but waver, especially when Mari exerts her authority on her like this. She’s never done it before, not even when Mari was trying to convince her. She never used her title as Uranohoshi’s chairwoman to make her do anything, but it was only now that she did.

Dia looks away, shoulders slumping in exhaustion and defeat. There was no point in going against or to argue with Mari when she’s is only worried about her. She did not want to admit it in front of Mari, but she does feel quite unwell and unfit to work. It seems that nothing can get past Mari’s attention, even the tiniest details.

“I understand. I’ll do as you suggest.” Dia says, turning away from Mari and walking away from her desk to reach for her school bag. She hefts it onto her shoulder with a sigh, adjusting the weight her bag to a somewhat comfortable position.

“Just make sure to give it back to me by tomorrow.” Dia glances back at Mari from over her shoulder before averting them, there’s a certain shyness in the way Dia acts and Mari takes notice of it. The sadness that masked her facial expression earlier disappears, replaced by a tender understanding look and a tiny smile.

“Of course, see you tomorrow then.”

Dia hums a response, one that is not exactly a proper way to bid someone goodbye, but Mari lets her, she doesn’t tease her for not acting ladylike at the moment and lets Dia leave.

The blonde turns back to look at the documents left on the desks and picks up a single file and sighs—of course, it had to be the document about the problem of their school’s lack student admission increase. They had been brainstorming for a way to increase it not just by using their fame as school idols, but also by other means but so far, nothing they’ve done has given them a fruitful bounty.

Mari takes the files on Dia’s desks and compiles them neatly just as how the brunette would usually do them, and places them into an empty folder before she places it back on the desk, along with the fountain pen that Dia uses for signing documents.

“You’re really stubborn, and you certainly haven’t changed either, Dia.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst in Chapter 1, a bit lighthearted in Chapter 2. What would be Chapter 3? Let's find out when the update comes.


End file.
